Sonic: Mr popular
by Blackmage23
Summary: This is Sonic's life if every girl ever was chasing him This is my first fan fiction if you read judge how you want
1. Sonic and the crazy fan girls

(Sonic's p.o.v)

UHHHHHGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

I hate all of this every day it's "oh sonic go out with me please please" and its starting to really piss me off the only girls who don't ask me are Sally, Mina, Bunnie and Amy.

The only way to get away is to run and even then when I get away some girl finds me and then I have to keep running and running all the way around Mobius to my house and to my sis.

My sis always keeps me company their is no other like her she is the best.

"Mum I'm home" I saw her come out of the kitchen "hello dear how was your day" I chuckled for a bit "my day was absoutley goddamn bullshit" I knew she would react badley to that she doesn't like it when I swear "Sonic the Hedgehog stop with that language" "sorry mum".

I ran to my and started playing my guitar according to my music teacher i am a natural at guitar in my opinion i'm not as good as she says.

BANG BANG BANG that must be the door suddenly Amy appeard at my room door and jumped on me laughing "how are sonic" she was still gigling "I am absoutley fine" she knew I was lying "stop lying more girl trouble" "yeah I am so sick of it y'know" she glared at me "well deal with it then" I paused "know what your right i will i deal it and i will get every girl off my back!" it was going to be hard but i knew i could do it.


	2. Sally the seductress

(Sonic's P.O.V)

I got up early the next day, got ready and went down stairs and ran at top speed to my school, I arrived at the gate no one was here this was good this mean's I can get to my locker without being bombarded by girls, I went into the school and sped to my locker i opened it up it was full of love letters and chocolate and I dont even like chocolate.

The bell for the first period rang, art I love art it really help get happy the colors and the feel is amazing, I ran through school to reach the art department, I burst through the door and sped to my seat my art teacher Mrs Duncan glared in awe.

"Uh okay Sonic your assignment is to draw and paint you and your friends "

I started drawing when Sally Acorn burst through the door, she was late the teacher let her off she sprung next to me.

"Hi babe how are ya" she sounded extremely seductive.

"I'm fine you".

"Great in fact even better now that I'm around you".

She is always like that an armless, legless, blind, deaf and dumb person could tell she has a massive crush on me it doesn't bother me though unlike those bitches who chase me around.

" You know I'm having a huge party 'cause my parents are out-of-town everyone is going to be there if you wanna come"

"Sure I'll come this time no getting drunk and trying to get it on with me"

"O.K" I knew she was lying I'll have to do my best to avoid her if she gets drunk which will be hard but I'll try nonetheless.

Wow 2nd chapter this will be harder than I thought ok guys see you later also special thanks to Thunder Croft for the review!


	3. party, kissing and a serious fallout

EXTREMLY SORRY FOR LAUNGUGE IT IS A PARTY

(Sonics P.O.V)

BANG BANG BANG there was a bang on my door I opened it, it was Shadow he punched me square in the face.

"What the fuck was that for?"

You have got to be the most stupid goddamn hedgehog on the damn planet"

"How?"

"Going to a party at sally's what are you thinking;"

There was a long pause I clawed through my mind while ruffling my quills, every second Shad grew more inpatient, I kept thinking he was going to clog me in the jaw.

"Well what's your answer?"

"Why do you care?"

"Do you not know that Amy will be there same with Bunnie and Mina?"

Both in my head and out loud I shouted "SHIT!"

"Your damn right shit now I am off if you go to the party" he pulled out his portal 2 insta button and pressed it "God help you" and he dashed off.

I sighed and started to get changed I wore my usual party gear black baggy with red graffiti and a black outline up the side of my right leg.

I left the house only just realising it was another hour to the party so I climbed up through my window to grab my book: Skulduggery Pleasant Last stand of dead men I finished it before but I loved it so much I had to read it again.

I read it for almost an hour and 30 minutes when I realised the time, fuck Sal is going to kill me I ran at top speed to Sal's house as soon as I opened the door thousands of girls jumped on me or fell at my feet, sally came barging through to get me away from the girls she pulled me from their grasp into a room where Mina, Bunnie, Amy, Silver, and Tails.

"Oh thank god you're all right" Mina said sexily.

"Suga-hog ah ya'll right" Bunnie said.

Silver sat there quietly, emo

"Sonic you ok I heard the commotion is anything broken" said Tails with a frantic tone.

"I'm okay little brother"

"Oh good"

Sally grabbed my arm and pulled me out the door to her stairs and shouted for everyone's attention she shouted "ALLRIGHT GIRLS YOU TOUCH SONIC ONE BIT PREPARE FOR MOTHER FUCKING HELL"

The party was okay, good music like Rihanna and Tenacious D (the world's best band ever) but there where shit bands like One direction and Union J.

"Hey sonic hey"

I heard little voice round a corner, it was Mina

"Hey there sexy how you doing"

"Not bad considering"

"Well there something I've always wanted to tell you something I really err, I don't know how to say it"

Suddenly we locked lips it was amazing somehow I felt safe with her she tasted amazing it felt as though we belonged together, we went on for about two minutes until blaze the cat walked in and gasped I pulled her in and locked the door

"Oh my god what the fucking hell sonic kissing Mina, did I really just witness that"

"Please don't tell anyone Blaze keep this quiet"

"Okay okay I will"

She left I knew she was going to tell someone but that problem will arise when it arises but this problem is really bad.

There was a extremely long pause, my heart said leave but my lips said stay but I couldn't stay I really liked Mina but she wasn't my type.

"Listen Mina babe I can't do this it…

"shhh it's okay I understand go, and Sonic I love you".

That was so unexpected; I found a comfy chair and sat when Tribute by Tenacious D came on finally a good song, fuck sake sally chose some shit tonight.

**_"A long time ago me and my brother Kyle here we was hitchhiking down a long and lonesome road. _**

**_All of a sudden there shined a shiny demon in the middle of the road AND HE SAID: play the best song in the world or I'll eat your souls._**

**_Well me and Kyle we looked at each other and we each said okay and we played the first thing that came to our heads which just so happened to be the best song in the world it was the best song in the world look into my eyes and it's easy to see one and one make two and two and one make three it was destiny once every hundred thousand years or so when the sun doth shine and the moon doth glow and the grass doth grow._**

**_Needless to say the beast was stunned A WIP-CRACK WENT HIS WHOOPY TAIL and the beast was done he asked us be you angels and we said nay we are but men rock ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ohhhhhhhhh aaaaiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh._**

I felt a warm hand on my wrist it was Amy.

"Hello handsome how are you"

"Not too bad what about beautiful"

"Fine, come here I want to speak to you"

I made the loudest gulp and followed her to a bathroom as soon as I entered she shoved me against a wall grabbed me and pressed her lips against mine, Amy was FANTASTIC it didn't help she looked drop dead gorgeous tonight I think she tried to sneak in some tongue, sneaky monkey I tried to steal ten pounds as a joke but it didn't work, all of a sudden cream the rabbit walked.

"SONIC, AMY WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING"

"Cream shhhhhhh don't tell anyone please"

"Okay sonic I won't but if you two start going out please tell me it would be really nice to see you to date"

"Of cores we will"

"Okay bye".

"Well Sonic baby back to it then"

"Sorry baby but I can't"

"How not"

"Because I just can't okay"

"ugg fine love you babe"

Well this night has been weird two girls in one night I am getting really scared I hope that's last otherwise, if the other to find out I will be murdered; brutally.

"Hey there sonic what's up sexy"

Fuck its sally; she is not drunk there's a surprise.

"Come with me sonic I want to show you something"

This is it she I either trying to get it on or kiss me.

She pushed me into the bathroom and started kissing me oh thank god it's not sex she was okay nothing to special.

Suddenly shadow burst into the room; fuck of course Mr Crowley starts playing he punched me again and said.

"Never talk to me again if you do I will tell everyone"

I left the party and went home, it was cold and dark when I got home everyone was sleeping no surprise there.

I climbed into bed and lay there thinking about tonight, wow it was insane I'll probably talk to bunnie about this.


End file.
